mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage
After the player has upgraded their House at least once at A&G Construction and has a two-person bed, marriage can be proposed to a boyfriend/girlfriend by gifting them a Wedding Ring (though not during a Date). After the wedding, that character becomes the player's spouse and gives the player extra relationship perks and social interactions, and will live with the player in their house. Though the player is allowed to date multiple people, the player cannot have polygamous marriages, as only one spouse is allowed. If the player has multiple lovers, marrying one will revert all other lovers to 0-3 hearts as if the player had given them a Withered Branch. sleeping in a chair instead of a bed]] After marriage, the spouse will come live with the player in their Workshop and share their bed. If the spouse isn't assigned a specific side of the bed (by long-pressing the interaction button), they may sleep on a random couch or chair instead. The ability to have children and certain spouse-related side missions and relationship perks are only available while the player is married. Additionally, certain items or item recipes are only obtainable via marriage to certain characters. Console Note: Spouses currently do not sleep in the bed with the player on console versions, even when a sleeping spot is assigned. Proposal Wedding The Church Store sells wedding attire for the player (namely the Elegant Dress Attire, Elegant Dress Bottom, and Elegant Dress Headgear). However, it is not necessary to wear them for the wedding. thumb|left|Wedding ceremony with [[Mint]] The wedding will happen the next day as soon as the player wakes up. If the player wants to wear a specific outfit for the wedding, it should be equipped the day of the proposal before going to bed. Like other events and festivals, none of the NPCs will wear special outfits to the wedding ceremony. A special cutscene shows for the wedding, showing an enthusiastic piano player as the townspeople watch on, and ends in a kiss between the newly wedded couple. The characters the player is Friends or higher with attend the ceremony as guests. This cutscene, like other cutscenes, can be viewed again from the player's photo album, and will reflect whatever outfit the player is currently wearing. This allows the player to re-take their wedding photo for their album if they were not wearing their desired outfit at the time of the wedding. Marriage benefits :To see all of the possible relationship benefits each character offers, see Relationship perks. Some characters may simply give presents at the start of the day, while others may help around the Workshop, give discounts at their store, send the player Gols, or give them other benefits. Possible wives ;Wife + Possible husbands ;Husband + Marriage-related items :For items that are specifically used with children, see Baby items. Exclusive items Certain items or their recipes are exclusive to romance-related missions, and some may only be available once the player is married to a specific character. QQ-specific items are only available for purchase from the Mysterious Man while the player is married to Gust. The exclusive items that can be kept and/or crafted by the player are as follows. Any mission-related items listed here are only included if they are not entirely consumed by their respective missions. * Aadit's Present * Ginger's Diary * Painting: Gust's Landscape * Pig Tag (Only purchasable while married to Gust) * Piggy Bed (Only purchasable while married to Gust) * Pumpkin Room * Sun Screen Spouse furniture Certain furniture are intended for use with a spouse, and will give the player a buff if used alone or with a spouse. All of these items can only be placed on the floor, and none of them can be dyed with Pigments. Though the player can buy and place these items before marriage, spouse furniture can only be used while married. Related furniture Several relationship-themed furniture items were introduced at the same time as the wedding attire upon the official release of , though these items do not affect the wedding or marriage in any way and are purely decorational. None of these items can be dyed with Pigments. Children After fulfilling certain requirements, the couple can choose to either have a baby or adopt one via the Church of the Light, if they wish. The player is not required to have children, and will always be given the choice of whether they want to have children. The "I'll think about it" response is always interpreted as a "No," allowing the player to choose against having children, though their spouse will ask again in the future. Children from pregnancies will have a skin tone between the player's and their spouse's, and a hair color from one of the parents at random. Children from adoption will have random features, potentially resulting in strange-looking babies with extremely large lips or eyebrows, completely black eyes, unnatural hair or skin colors (such as green skin), etc. If the player is the one who becomes pregnant, they will receive a -30% Max Stamina and -30% Defense debuff during the pregnancy. Children do not grow up and will always stay babies, though they will go through one growth stage soon after birth/adoption, which allows them to grow a small amount of hair. Children are dependent upon the player for food and toys each day, at the cost of relationship points if neglected. There is currently no way to get rid of children after choosing to have them. Post-marriage missions Several side quests become available upon marriage, and will trigger periodically throughout the year. While some may be unique to specific people, others are shared between all candidates. ;Family Picnic :Take your child and meet your spouse on Amber Island. ;Going for a Walk :Go to the designated area in the desert with your partner. ;Spouse's Birthday :Today is your spouse's birthday. Prepare a gift to surprise your spouse. ; Photo Shoot :Your spouse asks you to accompany them and take a picture at a landmark. ;Spouse's Birthday Party :Invite friends to your spouse's birthday party. Divorce If the player wishes to break off a Marriage, they can gift their spouse a Broken Mirror to initiate a Divorce. After divorcing, the ex-spouse's relationship level will drastically lower, and others in their relationship network will lose about 20-25 relationship points. Certain characters are more forgiving and may stay Buddies (two to three hearts) with the player after the divorce, though others may be particularly heartbroken by divorce and revert to being a Stranger (zero hearts). The player can remarry the character they have divorced before. After earning enough hearts with that character the player can confess and propose to them normally. The chances of them accepting the player's confession and/or proposal and their dialogue lines are the same as if they have never been married to the player before. However, most romance missions can only be done once and will not trigger again. Trivia *The piano player in the wedding cutscene uses Nora's old model. This change was made after Nora was made a marriageable npc to avoid her being present as a musician at her own wedding. Spoilers Category:Social